A Spy Hunts at Night
by Rev1780
Summary: A slayer is called at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women or better known by the students as spy school.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Spy Hunts at Night  
**Fandom:** BtVS/Gallagher Girls  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Buffy the Vampire which belongs to Joss Whedon and the Gallagher Girls series which belongs to Ally Carter.

**Chapter 1:** What's Happening

I was lying on the ground looking at the night sky. The stars seemed so much brighter here than at school. The night is so peaceful the only sounds were distant howls at the moon until there was a sound next to me. The bushes were moving I stayed quiet just in case of a wild animal. But a man jumped out and charged at me with a knife in his hand. I jumped up to protect myself I know how thanks to Protection and Enforcement class. When he tried to slash me I grabbed his arm and forced him to drop the knife. I then kicked him as hard as I could he stumbled back into a tree. I turned to run but he grabbed me. We both fell to the ground and he picked up his knife again. It seemed like slow motion as the knife came down and stabbed me in my stomach. I screamed as I felt the pain.

_ "Cameron!" my grandma yelled_

I couldn't take my eyes off the man because at the time my grandma yelled he tried to pull the knife out again but I was able to punch him. I just laid there praying for somebody to help me I didn't want to die.

The sound of a screen door told me one of my grandparents came out. A second later I heard a shot gun being pumped. I figured out my grandpa was there but he probably didn't fire because I was in the way. With the last of my strength I was able to kick him far enough a way from me. The sound of the shot gun being fired I know I did was right. I saw a whole in the man's chest. The shot gun was now next to me and I felt my grandpa's hand on my shoulder I lifted my head and I saw his smile. His face started to become blurry.

_ "Cameron, Stay with me."_

I felt him pick me up and carried me inside. I was placed on the couch and something was put on my stomach.

_ "The sheriff and an ambulance are on the way." grandma said._

I could hardly hear the sirens that were coming up the driveway. I saw the door open and that is the moment everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Spy Hunts at Night  
**Fandom:** BtVS/Gallagher Girls  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Buffy the Vampire which belongs to Joss Whedon and the Gallagher Girls series which belongs to Ally Carter.

**Chapter 2:** Understanding

My vision came back to me and I was standing in a room that was completely white. I started to look around the room for an exit but a greenish light appeared. The light started to manifest into a person. The person turned out to be a lady with red hair. She stared at me for a minute and then she spoke.

_"Don't worry I'm not here to harm you Cameron." the lady said._  
_"How do you know my name? And where am I?"_  
_"This place is just a space between times and no concern to you. I have a question for you."_  
_"Am I dead? What do you mean that it's no concern to me of how you know my name?"_  
_"You are not dead. How I know you will be apparent later."_  
_"That's good news at least but what is your question?"_  
_"Are you ready to be a fighter? But the answer you give will determine how long it would take you to wake up."_  
_"What do you mean me waking up matters on my answer?"_  
_"If you say yes you'll wake up in about two hours but if you say no it will take a few days."_  
_"I'm already a fighter."_  
_"In a way you are but not the way we need you."_  
_"Does this have anything to do with those people earlier?"_  
_"Those people are only the beginning. So are you ready to be strong?"_  
_"Yes."_  
_"Welcome, Slayer"_

The person started to glow green again and disappear. Now I was confused and I stood there in the white room trying to figure out what the lady meant by slayer. I was there for a few minutes before another light came into view this time it was a male. It took me another minute to realize that the person standing there was my father. I ran to him but I was never able to reach him."Cammie, it's nice to see you again.""I miss you. Why can't I touch you?""I'm not of this world anymore Cammie. I'm so proud of you.""Thank you. Do you know what a Slayer is?""I'm not familiar with the term but it should be in a book in the library at your school."

_"How do you know that?"_  
_"Your mom was always finding useful books I doubt that has changed. My time is growing short Cammie."_  
_"It can't be I still have so much to tell you."_  
_"I'm sorry Cammie. Just remember that I will always be watching over you and your mother. I love you."_  
_"I love you too Dad."_

My father started to fade and all I could do was cry. It felt like I've lost him all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Spy Hunts at Night  
**Fandom:** BtVS/Gallagher Girls  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Buffy the Vampire which belongs to Joss Whedon and the Gallagher Girls series which belongs to Ally Carter.

**Chapter 3: **Meeting New People

I opened my eyes slowly and saw another white room. I once again thought I was in a dream until I heard a continuous beep of a machine. Turning my head I saw my mother asleep on the chair next to the bed. She started to open her eyes and looked at me.

_"Cammie, you're awake? The doctors didn't know how long you'll be out. I'm just happy that you're awake, Cammie."_  
_"I'm happy to see you too. But when I was out I saw dad."_  
_"You did? What did he say?"_  
_"He said that he'll always be watching over us. He's also proud of us."_

I saw a tear forming in my mom's eye when the door opened and in walked my three best friends but they were not alone behind them were two women. One of them seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place her. The two women stood to the back of the room while my three friends walked over.

"Who are those two women?" I asked.  
"There was an incident over two weeks ago. They arrived just in time to saved me." Bex replied.

We all turned and looked at her and then I remembered where I saw the one woman from. My eyes must have given me away because I saw her nod in my direction.

_"Do you remember me Cameron?" she asked._  
_"You are the person from my dream."_  
_"Who are you and what do you want with my daughter?"_  
_"My name is Willow Rosenberg and this is Faith. We work for a special organization who trains certain people for protecting the world."_  
_"What is the name of you organization?" Mother questioned._  
_"The Slayer Organization but we used to be called the Watchers Council."_

My mother's face went blank for a few minutes. She then glanced at the other woman.

_"Is your friend standing guard?" mom asked._  
_"Yes, you see the attack on your daughter was no accident. The man that attacked you is from an organization that has attacked and killed many potential slayers before we could find them. She is standing guard for all of our protection. You see..."_

Faith came in and tapped Willow on the shoulder and pointed to the door. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

_"How did you all get passed the nurse's station? The visiting hours are over for the day." the doctor asked_  
_"That's easy we showed her our identification. The information we need to talk about is classified for only Bex, Cameron and you Ms. Morgan." Willow replied._  
_"I want Liz and Macey to stay. Even if they leave they will eventually find out." Cameron said._  
_"They can stay only because you want them to." Willow stated_  
_"In other words doc you need to leave." Faith stated._

The doctor stood there shocked by the bluntness of Faith statement. Before he could leave Faith lifted him by his arm and led him out of the room. Willow looked at the Faith and shook her head.

_"Tell me again why I brought you Faith?"_  
_"Easy Buffy couldn't take another minute of me and forced you to bring me."_

Everybody watched the two with interest. Willow turned to face Cammie again.

_"The organization used to be called the Watcher's Council we renamed it after we took it over a few years ago."_  
_"What does it have to do with us?" Mom asked_  
_"The reason we are here is because Cammie and Bex was just recently discovered by me as new slayers." Willow said._  
_"I know of the Watchers Council and I will not allow you to take my students away. Your organization took my friend away when she was eight and I found out four years later that she died. And I also met another slayer during one of my missions."_  
_"I told you, Red that her mom would have heard of us with her background but I didn't expect her personal experience. Listen, we are not like the old council. There are two slayers from the original council, Buffy and myself."_

My mom stood up in front of them. The word slayer brought back the conversation from my dream with Willow.

_"What is a slayer and how is your council different than the old one?" I asked._  
_"Go you ahead Red, you tell it better than me." Faith answered._  
_"Giles always said it better but here it goes 'In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.' That is the old council's idea of the slayer. But Buffy changed all that now there are over a thousand slayers and they don't have to fight alone."_  
_"That still doesn't explain the difference."_  
_"If that didn't help explain it than let me explain it better for you Cammie. The new council is based in many countries; we try to bring all the new slayers to one of our schools so we can train you or we can send a watcher to train you. But then we require you to come to one of our headquarters for about two weeks in the summer so Buffy or Faith can evaluate you."_

I turned to my mother and whispered into her ear about the idea of me being the slayer and what dad told me in my dream.

_"My daughter and Bex can't go to one of your locations. I can allow somebody to come to our school for her training. Whoever you choose will become our librarian. Is that acceptable?" Ms. Morgan said._  
_"We know of the Gallagher Academy and that they train to be spies, which has helped in their training already. We have three watchers who have that clearance; Dawn Xander and Giles. Faith, who do you think we should send?" Willow asked_.  
_"I think it should be Xander or Dawn. I believe Xander would be better because of his experience from fighting in Sunnydale but there job will be as a librarian and you remember him in Sunnydale? Dawn does have the book smarts and has been fighting since she was 15 and can easily fit in as a student if that was needed. And Giles has taught them both but he is out on one of his training trips." Faith replied._  
_"Ms. Morgan do you think it is possible to have both Xander and Dawn as librarians?"_

How does there organization have clearance to know about the Gallagher Academy? I thought that was highly classified and do they know about Blackthorne Institute?

_"There wouldn't be a problem since I'm the Headmistress and while we are on the subject I need to know when we should expect their arrival."_  
_"We will send Xander and Dawn to the Gallagher Academy as soon as we get back to headquarters. But knowing them it should be no later than two weeks."_  
_"I will notify the academy about the arrival of two new librarians. And have my best teacher on hand to give them a tour of the Academy."_  
_"For your own knowledge we do test our slayers out periodically and unannounced."_  
_"The Academy has a very extensive security system I would find it almost impossible if they can get by without setting it off. They will be questioned about how we can upgrade our security."_

The three of them stood there talking for a few more minutes while I talked to my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry about the delay I was struck with writers block.

I was sitting in bed working on school work that my mother brought me so I didn't fall behind. My mother was sitting in the chair next to the bed reading some papers from the academy. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"When can my daughter leave the hospital?"

"We need to run a few test. It doesn't make any sense that her injuries should have healed that quickly. I fear that there is something else going on with her."

"My daughter is going to leave today. As you stated her injuries have healed. The academy doctors can run the tests that need to be done."

The door once again opened and a young lady walked in and went over to the doctor and my mother.

"May we step outside for a minute?" she asked.

They both followed her outside and after the door closed I could just barley hear them whispering. All that I could make out is that I was going to leave and if the hospital has any problems with that. They can bring it up with the president. The door opened and in walked the young lady again she smiled at me.

"Hello, Cameron. My name is Dawn Summers and I am going to be one of the watchers attached to the Gallagher Academy. At this moment your mother is signing the release papers. You should start to put your school books away."

I started to pack my books away when my mother reentered the room. She was not smiling it reminded me when she caught Cammie trying to bug her office. Mom stared at her for a minute before smiling.

"The doctors here are incompetent to follow orders. After you left the head of the hospital came in and asked why Cameron Morgan was still here. Apparently he released you earlier this morning and your doctor didn't listen to him."

"The council will not be sending our injured to that doctor again."

As we left I followed my mother and Dawn to the elevator. My mother was on her cell I guess calling for the limo. Two minutes later the limousine pulled in front. Dawn walked over and opened the door and ushered us inside. As I climbed in I was pulled into a hug by my three friends. I finally untangled myself from my friends to see a man with an eye patch talking to Dawn. As if he could tell I was staring at him he turn and faced me.

"Cameron I am your other watcher. You will be starting next week with the training but tomorrow you will meet with us in the library tomorrow night."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Xander Harris."

The ride seemed to take forever but I know it only took about an hour. I noticed my mother talking to the two watchers and my friends were talking away. When we reached the academy the guards waved us through. I smiled at the building I finally made it home.


	5. Chapter 5

The night finally arrived that I can join Bex in the library. It only took me four days to catch up with my school work thanks to the help of my friends. It felt like hours but it was only minutes until our roommates fell asleep. So we made our escape from our dorm and headed to the library. It feels strange walking the halls without Macey and Liz. I started thinking why we didn't bring Macey and Liz with us but I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bex pulled my arm. Surprise must have shown on my face because Bex had a smile on her face. She then opened the library door and I looked for Dawn and Xander but I couldn't see them. Bex waved for me to follow her. We headed to a part of the library that was never used but sitting at a table were Dawn and Xander laughing.

They stopped laughing when they saw us. Dawn pointed at me and then motioned for me to follow. While Bex walked off with Xander to an empty area of the library. Dawn handed me a book entitled "VAMPYR."

"Cammie, I would like you to read this book. It list most of the demons and vampires you may meet."

"Is this all I'm going to do tonight?"

"No, I'm going to teach you two different things. You can take the book with you.

Tonight I am going to teach you to meditate and tai chi."

"Why do I need to learn those techniques when I take protection and enforcement class?"

"Buffy has all the slayers learn these two techniques in order to relax the slayers. You will have extra energy after slaying both of these techniques will help calm you down."

Dawn led me over to the same area where Bex and Xander were training. She explained to me the technique for Tai Chi. After a few minutes Dawn corrected my stance and the moves became easier. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Xander walk over to Bex. Bex nodded her head and came up besides me. She then started her own Tai Chi moves. Dawn and Xander watched the two slayers for a few minutes before Xander excused himself. Cammie stopped her Tai Chi and sat down at the table across from Dawn. Bex continued her Tai Chi but Cammie saw her looking around.

"Where's Xander?" Bex asked

"He went to find a vending machine. He had a craving for twinkies." Dawn replied.

Both Cammie and Bex looked at each other with a started expression.

"What is the problem with Xander looking for a vending machine?" Dawn asked.

"The closest vending machine to here is a door to our computer lab."

Dawn and the two slayers ran out of the library to find Xander. As they turned a corner they saw Xander with a huge smile on his face.

"The vending machine only wants a quarter for twinkies."

"How many did you buy?" Dawn asked

"I bought all the machine had."

"How many did the machine have?"

"Sadly it only had four packages."

Dawn shook her head and walked away with Cammie and Bex behind. They left Xander standing there.

"You two should head to bed you have another full day tomorrow."

Cammie and Bex said good night and left Dawn in the library. As they head to their room they talked about tonight. When they opened the door to the room the lights went on. Liz and Macey were waiting for them.

"Where were you?" Liz asked.

"We were training with our watchers. And you both need the sleep unlike us." Bex replied

"What do you mean Bex?" Macey questioned.

"Slayers don't need a lot of sleep we truly only need a few hours." Cammie said.

"No matter next time we are going." Macey stated.

Macey then turned off the light and ended any debate. Cammie sighed and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The elevator doors opened. Cammie and Bex walked off and headed to the dinning hall when the sound of crashing books could be heard followed by oopsy daisy. Cammie and Bex turned and saw Liz on top of Macey. Their belongings were scattered all around them. So they walked over and helped them pick up their items. The four roommates headed to the dinning hall after they finished picking up all of the items. Most of the other students were already inside by the time they sat down. The conversations going around the hall were about the new librarians especially Xander. The rumors ranged from a hunting accident to torture from capture. The headmistress was just about to speak when the doors opened and we all turned and saw a red haired women walk in. The new teachers excused themselves and headed to the unknown women. As they passed Cammie and her friends Dawn dropped a piece of paper. Bex quickly picked it up to her surprise nobody noticed except for Macey.

The headmistress spoke to all of us to be on guard because we will be having guest arriving unannounced from time to time during the semester. After dinner the four headed up to their dorm room. As soon as the door closed Bex pulled the note out.

_"What does it say?"_ Macey asked.

Liz and Cammie turned and faced the other two with a questioning look. Then they saw the note in Bex hands and then handed it to Liz.

_"The note is asking for the four of us to report to the library at nine. It also says that there is somebody here to see us._" Liz answered.

_"I guess they are going to introduce us to the women who entered the hall tonight." Cammie replied_

They all stared at each other for a few minutes.

_"Why do they want to see Macey and I? Its not like we are involved with your slayer activates."_ Liz said.

_"We didn't say anything to either of them about you two telling us that you are going to our next meeting. So maybe this is about something else entirely."_ Cammie stated.

_"Do you think they have our room bugged?"_ Liz asked.

All she received in response was three set of eyes staring at her.

_"There is only one way to find out and that will happen in an hour."_ Macey stated.

The hour seemed like it went on forever for the four roommates. They sat there on their beds unable to work on anything.

Liz looked at the clock and said _"It's time."_

The walk to the library took a few minutes but it felt like it took hours. As they arrived at the library Cammie opened the door and the sound of metal clanking could be heard. Bex took the lead and headed towards the sounds. When they reached the training area they saw Xander and the mystery woman having a sword fight.

_"I can't wait to try that."_ Bex said.

_"You will not be using swords for a while."_ Dawn replied.

Dawn waved for them to join her at the table. As they headed over Cammie noticed the pile of books on the table. Dawn looked at Liz and Macey before turning towards Cammie and Bex. They all took seats opposite Dawn and noticed the pile of books on the table.

_"Cammie and Bex why don't you go over and Xander will introduce you to Violet. While I talk to Macey and Liz."_Dawn Stated

Cammie and Bex walked over to watch Violet's swordsmanship. They stood there watching the two training with the swords. Xander finally saw the two standing there and motioned to Violet to stop. Xander nodded towards us and they both headed over to them.

Meanwhile Dawn stared across the other two classmates. The books on the table were labeled with odd titles including "Demons: Which are Harmless and Deadly."

_"Macey and Liz you know what Cammie and Bex are but you don't understand how dangerous it is."_

_"Excuse me but our lives are not so innocent we are being trained to spy. So we understand the dangers of the world."_ Liz replied

_"You have no idea about their new world. I am giving you an option you can either walk away from this or take these books and learn how to help your friends."_ Dawn said.

Before either of them could answer sirens started to go off and an automatic voice could be heard saying "Code Red."


End file.
